


Daffodils

by boy1dr, timberlydrake_wayne



Series: YJTS 'Verse [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Also Tim's secretary is the hero Gotham deserves, Dick just wants to make him happy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Tim Is A Badass, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberlydrake_wayne/pseuds/timberlydrake_wayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that are horrible about Tim's day: the Wayne Enterprises board, long meetings, the horrific flower arrangement in his office, and Scott the Intern's creepy crush. </p>
<p>Things that are not horrible about Tim's day: Dick Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Tim is about 19 and Dick is ~24!

A Semi-Exhaustive List of Reasons Dick Sends Tim Flowers

  * Tim’s having a bad day 
  * Tim has a meeting
  * One of the interns sent him flowers so Dick needs to send BETTER flowers
  * It’s grey outside (it’s always grey outside) 
  * Tim didn’t sleep enough the night before (Tim never sleeps enough)
  * Tim sent him a cute snapchat and he was overcome with love
  * Dick’s out of town 
  * Tim did something cool on patrol the night before
  * Dick remembers he hasn’t sent flowers in the past couple weeks 
  * It’s actually an occasion on which one traditionally sends flowers
  * Because he loves Tim and wants to make him smile (mostly this one) 



 

* * *

 Tim’s entire office smelled like roses. Which, honestly, was the last thing he needed. He sneezed, then groaned as he rummaged through his desk for his inhaler. He gasped in two sprays and then breathed as well as he could, letting his chest loosen up before he turned to take in the ridiculous bouquet of flowers sitting on the left side of his desk. 

The bouquet was overwhelmingly ostentatious: it was an over-large rose arrangement, with baby’s breath and a deep red ribbon around an ornate vase. Tim sighed, mentally adding it to his current collection of vases. He paused a little longer, eyeing it suspiciously, and grabbed the stack of papers he needed before immediately leaving again. He had to get away from that arrangement. 

Papers in hand, Tim headed to his secretary’s desk on the way to the elevator. She saw him coming, and he didn’t even have to ask before she handed him the notepad she used specifically for his messages. She’d tallied his phone calls, jotted down some messages he could tackle later, let him know which of his calls from family were important versus pranks, and at the bottom, circled the word “flowers” and wrote the name of the  overbearing admirer sender underneath.

“Scott.” Tim groaned. “Thanks, Jo.” He slid the notepad back towards her and headed to his first meeting of the day.

* * *

 Dick waved goodbye to his secretary as he headed out for lunch.

“See ya later, Cheryl!” 

“Say hi to your man for me!” she said. Dick hadn’t actually  _ told _ her he was headed for lunch with Tim, but it was in general a fair assumption that when he left a few minutes early, he was factoring in time to get to Tim’s office. 

“Will do!” Dick grinned at her as he walked away, and continued grinning on the walk to the main WE building. It was, for once, not completely grey outside, and he was excited about taking Timmy to lunch. Tim had been stressed lately, bringing more papers home from work than usual, and he’d said something about a board meeting he was dreading. So definitely a sushi day. 

“Tim’s still in a meeting,” Jo said in lieu of hello as Dick walked in. 

“Ew. This is the one he’s been stressing about, right?” Dick asked. 

“As opposed to the other meetings, which he  _ never _ stresses about?” Jo said, raising an eyebrow. 

“More than usual, then?” Dick laughed, sharp and quick. 

“They’re voting on whether to switch to full solar power.” 

“Still? The Grayson Foundation switched three years ago.” 

“You know how the board is,” Jo said. 

Dick sighed. “Has he drunk anything but coffee today?” 

Jo tilted her head in thought, counting on her fingers. “He’s had...onetwothree...four cups of coffee?” 

“How does he survive?” 

“Me, probably.” 

Dick nodded. “Probably. I’m gonna go wait in his office to surprise him.” 

Jo smiled like she knew something. She probably did. She usually did. “Good luck.” 

“You’re the best!” Dick said, popping a butterscotch candy from her desk into his mouth. 

When he got to Tim’s office, he opened the door to be greeted with-- _ good lord-- _ Audrey Two, probably. He was pretty sure the swirls on the vase were laughing at him. He pushed the floral monstrosity to the side when he sat down at Tim’s desk and began to doodle on his post-it notes. After he finished each little drawing or note, he stuck them in random places for Tim to find later. The flowers continued to loom over him. He hoped Tim would get there soon because he and the arrangement were rapidly approaching a Yellow Wallpaper situation. 

His head shot up when the door opened and Tim walked in. 

“Timmy!” He jumped up and almost ran towards the door. In a matter of moments, he took Tim’s papers, put them on his desk, and swept Tim into his arms. Tim startled at first, but by the time Dick was hugging him, he willingly nestled into his arms. 

“Hey babybird,” Dick said softly, kissing the top of his head. “How sucky was your meeting?” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbled, muffled into Dick’s chest. “Can we go for sushi?”

“That was the plan, love.” Dick cupped Tim’s cheek in one hand, lifting his face for a quick kiss. “Sushi makes everything better.” 

“Come on, I want to get out of this office. Those flowers are suffocating.” Tim stepped back and took Dick’s hand, pulling him towards the door. 

“I think they’re plotting an attempt on my life,” Dick stage-whispered. They waved to Jo on their way to the elevator.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, honestly.” Tim scowled after the doors closed. “Scott’s been mooning over me since day one. It’s really unflattering for him.”

“Wait, which one is Scott? Greasy Hair, Salmon Pants, or Door-to-Door Evangelist?” 

“Salmon Pants. Which is really not the wardrobe to get you promoted.”

“Hm.” Dick smiled smugly. 

“What’re you thinking?” Tim asked. 

“All these boys chasing you, and you picked  _ me. _ I’m allowed to bask a little, aren’t I?” He wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders and leaned into him. When the elevator doors opened, he took Tim’s hand again. 

“Dickie,” Tim whined, drawing out the last sound. “As if I’d look twice at any of those boys.”

“It’s not like they’re the only ones. Have you picked up a magazine lately? But you didn’t pick any of them.  _ I’m  _ the one that gets to go home with you. And Jay and Kon, obviously. But you didn’t have to… Out of everybody, right now, I’m the one holding your hand. And I still can’t get over that.” 

“Stooooooooooooooooop,” Tim said, ducking his head and grinning. He blushed from his cheeks up to his hairline. “Stop being cute.” 

“Never.” Dick squeezed his hand. 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” Dick winked.

Tim rolled his eyes. 

* * *

 Dick was smiling, arm draped around Tim as they made their way back into the elevator. Tim was smiling too, soft and small, and moved Dick’s arm so he could hold his hand.

“So is Scott wearing the salmon pants again today?” Dick said. “Do you think he has more than one pair of pants? No I bet he’s got a closet. They’re just all salmon. Maybe they started out white and he washed them with a red sock. Oooh, or he bought them at Hollister and couldn’t tell the color because it was too dark.” 

Tim laughed, shoving at Dick. The elevator beeped softly in the background as it counted up the floors. “I don’t think he knows how to dress professionally. He’s never had to work for anything in his life.”

“We should make a Kickstarter. Buy Scott Some Pants Because He Spent All His Money on Polo Ponies.” 

Tim giggled again, quietly, and then sighed, smile fading a little. “These interns are a lot of work.”

“Mostly the Frat Boy Brigade. Can we trade them out for some ambitious high schoolers or something? Ooh, let’s send them to Lexcorp. Lex deserves them.”    
  
“Nobody deserves them. Well. Maybe Lex. If I have to correct Scott on my name again I’m planting evidence to get him fired. Jay would probably help.”

“Oh lord don’t tell Jay. The boy’s a creep but Jase would probably figure out how to get him in jail or something. Even Scott doesn’t--” Dick groaned as they walked up to Jo’s desk. “Speak of the devil.” Tim sighs, casting his eyes up and hoping he doesn’t punch anyone today. 

“Tim! Welcome back, how was lunch?” Scott said, walking up to them but ignoring Dick immediately to Tim’s right. Jo was glaring at his back but gave Tim a sympathetic look when they made eye contact.

Tim put on his placating CEO voice. “Lunch was great! My  _ boyfriend _ and I had a good time.” His tone ended up sickeningly sweet as Scott’s expression sharpened slightly.

Dick faked a grin, slipping easily into his public persona. “Lunch was lovely,  _ thanks for asking. _ ” There was a gleam of anger in his eye that Tim could only spot because he knew him so well. 

“Did you get my flowers, Tim?” Scott asked, still ignoring Dick. Tim fought back his sigh.    
  
“I did, Scott. They were lovely but I have to get them removed from my office. Cut roses irritate my asthma.”

Scott opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, Dick stepped over to Jo’s desk and loudly asked, “Speaking of flowers, did my delivery come in?” Jo kept her face ice-cold, but a corner of her mouth quirked upwards when Dick winked at her.

“Yes,  _ Mr. Drake-Wayne _ did get a delivery while you were at lunch,” she said. She lifted a bouquet onto her desk. 

Tim smiled at these, and joined Dick at the desk to pick them up. The vase was smaller and simple with a soft blue ribbon tied around it. It matched the bluebells that spanned the mouth of the vase and accented the bright yellow of the daffodils.

“Dickie, thank you, I love them,” Tim said, angling his face to catch his boyfriend’s eye. Dick had that kind of mischievous gleam that Tim really appreciated at that moment, and he leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dick shot him a startled smile, but Scott looked less than pleased.

“Mine’s bigger,” he muttered, smirking slightly. Tim was just going to ignore the comment for the intern’s sake but he moved to stand next to Tim, too close, and laid a hand on his arm. “What, don’t I get a thank you too, baby?” 

Tim pulled away sharply, the vase hitting the desk a little too hard as he put it down. He felt Dick stiffen beside him. Dick looked back at him, face taut and eyes questioning, waiting for permission to act. Tim nodded, stepped back, and smiled. This poor guy had no idea what was coming.

“You will not touch Mr. Drake-Wayne without his explicit permission,” Dick said, moving steadily forward. “You will not use terms of endearment without his explicit consent. And it’ll be a cold day in hell before he gives you that.” He loomed over Scott, face grim. “You will not send him unwanted gifts, nor will you use those gifts as leverage to claim you have any right to him.” 

“You don’t have to get all possessive,” Scott said. “It’s not like you’re even the only one he’s screwing.” 

“Oh, I’m not possessive.” Dick kept moving forward, backing Scott up against a wall. “He’s perfectly capable of telling you off himself.” He smiled, wide and toothy, but there was no mirth in his eyes. “It’s just, he knows I have fun with it.” He stopped walking, still a good foot away from Scott, and just stood there for a moment. “Just because he dates more than one person doesn’t mean one of them will  _ ever _ be you. Everything you’ve done has been entirely inappropriate for any environment, let alone a professional one. And he’s just. Not. Into. You.” 

Dick relaxed his face and stepped back. “Oh, by the way!” he said, voice lighter. He flashed his teeth in a genuine grin “You’re fired.” 

Scott’s eyes widened. “You don’t even work here! You can’t do that.” 

Dick was still smiling. “Oh I know. But he can.” 

“Thank you for working with us here at Wayne Enterprises, but I’m afraid you’re just not a good fit for the company. We wish you well in all your future endeavors.” Tim’s smile matched Dick’s, harsh and toothy. “As you know,  _ harassment is not tolerated in the workplace _ and as of this moment your employment is terminated. You have the rest of the afternoon to collect your things and say your goodbyes.” Tim grabbed the vase of daffodils and headed towards his office, throwing one last comment over his shoulder.

“Oh, Jo, if you could send someone in to get that cloying monstrosity of roses out of my office, that would be lovely.”

* * *

 “Ugh. How’d you put up with him for so long?” Dick asked as they walked into Tim’s office. He picked up the bouquet of roses and set it on the ground outside the door, then settled into Tim’s desk chair and opened his arms. “C’mere, babybird.”

Tim set down the daffodils on the middle of his desk and curled up in Dick’s lap. “That looks way better,” he said.

Dick smiled. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He pushed his face half into Dick’s chest and relaxed into the smell of him.

“You’re even scarier as Tim Drake-Wayne than as Red Robin,” Dick said. “It’s impressive. And kinda hot.” Tim thumped him weakly, not moving from his spot.

“Thanks for the flowers, big bird,” Tim said, half-muffled by Dick’s shirt. “And for helping me with my intern problem.”

“You did all the work. I just stood there and looked intimidating.” Dick hugged him a little tighter. He hated when people assumed that they had any right to Tim, or that they could boss him around or talk over him just because of how he looked. It always made Tim worry. Dick remembered that fear all too well, that spark of terror in the back of his mind that maybe, no matter what he did, people would never see him as quite the same as the other boys. It had gotten better for Dick to some extent after he’d gotten his growth spurt, and even more so after he’d spent a while on testosterone, but Tim had stayed petite, kept a certain softness to him. No matter how many times Dick told him how handsome he was, he could never quite chase away the fear. But at least he could help chase away Scott. “Thanks for letting me yell at him.” 

“He  _ was _ slimy.” 

“Besides. I needed an excuse to send you flowers,” Dick said. 

“You never need an excuse to send me flowers.”

Tim laughed and leaned up for a kiss. Dick happily obliged. 


End file.
